


Un verano eterno

by Asterous



Series: Lampyridae [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterous/pseuds/Asterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante unas vacaciones familiares Jason Todd conoce a su vecino Tim Drake.  Un día ambos descubren un lugar único, donde su indiferencia se transformo en intimidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un verano eterno

Su mente deambulo hasta llegar a un cálido verano junto a los Drake. La familia que vivía a un lado de la casa de los Wayne. Según Alfred y Dick, su hermano mayor, el tener unas vacaciones en compañía de esa familia iba a ser una buena experiencia para desarrollar sus habilidades sociales al compartir con personas de su edad. Al final de ese verano se llevo una sorpresa. Lo que suponía que iba a ser una situación incómoda resulto ser una experiencia memorable.

Timmy, como apodaba al pequeño Timothy Drake (a pesar que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así), fue un chico agradable. Grandes ojos azules y con piel de porcelana, sin duda era tesoro más preciado de los Drake (cuando ellos dejaban a un lado su egoísmo y recordaban que tenían un hijo). Así que no fue difícil para ninguno de los dos desaparecer de la vista de sus respectivas familias. Se escaparon de la diplomacia de la alta sociedad para poder conocerse, dejaron sus apellidos con las risas falsas de Janet y las miradas comprensivas de Bruce. Una vez lejos de todo ese ambiente, una vez en el bosque, solo eran Jason y Tim.

En el bosque comenzaron a jugar rodeados de sueños e ilusiones. Uno de juegos consistió en descubrir un misterio. Entre peleas imaginarias, búhos y murciélagos llegaron a encontrar una casa abandona. Jason logro encontrar una entrada que los llevo a un pequeño ático que conectaba a una habitación secreta, un lugar donde no estaba la risa de Dick o el aroma de deliciosas galletas que preparaba Alfred. Solo estaban ellos, Jason y Tim, solo estaban los susurros de sus secretos, temores y el primer contacto de sus manos.

El sonido de una campana termino con su juego de detectives, los regreso a la realidad  sin poder descubrir más sobre aquel lugar. Aunque para ellos eso no era de importancia, lo único que les preocupaba era en no soltar sus manos durante todo el camino a casa. Al llegar con sus respectivas familias ya no existía el contacto sutil, eran nuevamente dos aparentes extraños en una situación forzada. Atrás quedaron los susurros y sus manos entrelazadas.

 

Un año paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El verano regreso al igual que siempre junto con la tradición de regresar a ese pueblo que solo brillaba con la visita de los turistas. La única diferencia fue que el verano regreso sin los señores Drakes, dejando a un Tim sobreviviendo por su cuenta ante una promesa y unos aparentes desconocidos.

Bruce explico la situación unos minutos antes que llegara su invitado, Dick rebozaba de felicidad, Alfred parecía complacido y esto dejaba a Jason desconcertado. La idea de reunirse con sus secretos le atormentaba, porque significaba soñar y desear algo que estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Entonces él llego como de costumbre. En un instante intercambiaron miradas solo para confirmar que no podían escapar de lo inevitable. Durante la noche se escaparon para regresar nuevamente a ese lugar. Durante su camino se tomaron la mano, tenían miedo del sonido de la risa de un bufón que sonaba a lo lejos y de mirada de un demonio. Continuaron caminando, entre miedo, risa y algo más que no lograban identificar.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar se abrazaron. Jason culpo a las bajas temperaturas y la necesidad de no morir de hipotermia. Aun cuando eso era la mentira más absurda de su vida. Solo era la necesidad de sentir que ese momento era eterno para ambos. Sentir que ya no eran Jason o Tim, eran solo uno.

Lamentablemente no todo era eterno en el mundo de los sueños, era su deber regresar a penas escucharon sus nombres. Con dificultad ambos se separaron maldiciendo el final de su mundo de ensueños y la pérdida del contacto de sus labios.

Al salir de aquella casa abandonada entre el bosque se sintieron aturdidos. Caminaron de regreso a casa observaron las estrellas. Las observaron una y mil veces con el fin de recibir una bendición. La bendición de tener su último verano juntos como aparentes desconocidos y el inicio una nueva vida.

 

 


End file.
